roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age Ares
Personality Ares has an extremely messed up personality due to her war-torn childhood. She, in general, can be considered a massive bitch who is a stickler for rules. She believes in the fact that no deed goes unpunished and is always prepared to pay for her own mistakes or make others pay for theirs. Compassion and mercy are two of the things that she lacks. She is completely unable to put herself in other's shoes and always assumes everyone has the same reasoning as her. Due to lacking any form of compassion she simply doesn’t see human’s as human’s but as disposable pawns that she can use to better the entire society. Due to her militaristic childhood, she truly believes in the fact that the ends justify the means, even if that means sacrificing lives, as long as she saves more then she discards then she will gladly do it. She knows that this isn’t the right way but simply sees it as the only way. Her warmongering side never left her and if you push her too far you will have made one of the most vengeful enemies you will ever meet. Backstory Her youth was spent in fear of the corrupt regime ruling her country of birth. She had to watch every word she said and had to watch as she saw family member after family member gets taken away by the secret police after a wrong word or due to them trying to simply survive. When the rebellion broke years later out she was one of the first one to sign up. There was no training, only the chaos of the battlefield and on that battlefield she blossomed like an tainted flower who extracted her nourishment from the blood-soaked grounds around her. Nothing could stop her as she kept killing and killing and winning and winning. City after city, base after base fell to her and her allies until she got shot by a well trained sniper, her powerful quirk useless against the man-made weapon that made killing too efficient and was left for dead on the battlefield, among her fallen comrades and hated enemies abandoned by those she fought for. The anger she felt drove her mad, her will to live crying out for help, for salvation and like a true fairy tale she was saved by a knight in shining armor. A support hero who had traveled to the war zone to save as many lives as possible. The man took her in, showed her there were others things than fighting and did his best to make her human again. Three months later the man died, murdered in cold blood by the soldiers of the dictator after being spotted aiding hungry and tired refugees who the government labeled as rebels. She tried her best to keep the not stray from the man’s lessons, she fought her own demons, her own rage and her own thirst for blood, but in the end lost. Two defeats so soon after each other for one who was presumed as invincible before and not two simple defeats, no but one of them being the only fight that had ever mattered in her life, the fight to save her own soul. Consumed by anger and hurt she lashed out like a wounded animal. Wielding the hero’s weapon she unleashing her primal rage on all that moved.That day fire raged through the sky as the innocent cried out, but she was blind to their pleas. Fire, Ash and Sulfur filled the air as she kept fighting and killing until not a single building remained standing, until not a single voice except her own could cry out. In the ashes of this all, with her enemies’ charred corpses under her boots, she realized what she had become, how she had betrayed the trust of the only person to ever truly care about her and felt sickened. There say stayed in the city, waiting for her own death, wishing to simply by reunited with the hero even if she knew an angel with wings like hers would never be welcomed in the bastion of hope and kindness that he stayed in. She would be smitten down by Saint Peter before she even reached those golden gates. After two days of sitting there she finally noticed something, a single movement in the distance, a young child rummaging through the dirt looking for something to eat. Slowly she rose from her throne of ash and rubble and moved towards the child, handing him the rations she had been keeping herself from eating. The child, oblivious that she had been the one to bring him all this misery happily accepted the food and even thanked her with a smile so bright that it chased the demons that weighed her down away for the smallest of moments and made her realise what she should be doing She took the child with her and slowly left the city, on her way out she met the rebels who congratulated her and offered her a position in the new government, something she declined. In all fairness the rebels had dreaded the thought of replacing one dictator with another and were beyond ecstatic to learn that she had willingly giver her claim to the throne up. In their happiness they decided to give her as many supplies as she needed to leave the country and pardonned her of all the crimes she committed in the war, whipping her slate clean. The thought of leaving the boy with them crossed her mind, but she selfishly knew that she needed him. She needed someone to keep her on the right path and he would be her limiter. After a few weeks she arrived in Italy, there she lived a year with Ali to get used to how a normal civilisation worked. Once they had both adapted, Ali showing the flexibility of a child had adapted far better than her, she went to a local hero HQ and asked for information about her own savior. The information she had gotten surprised her, he was actually a native of WayHaven, the city of power and heroism, but for some reason had never worked there as a hero. In the end she decided that it didn’t matter and moved there before enrolling as a hero, after a few months of working as one she realized this wasn’t for her and decided to spend her time teaching in the academy. No better way to pay back her debt then by training new guardians and passing the wisdom she gained after doing the most inhuman things on to the next generation so that they might avoid these pitfalls. Resources 100k from her previous warmongering days, a flat, an armored car. Equipment / Weaponry A katana, an ornate gun that doesn’t work anymore. Specialisations Military Tactics, interrogation, Stealth, gun handling, sword fighting, drilling. Quirk Flames of War. Ares has the ability to create extremely hot fire that unlike normal fire actually has a hidden component, the radiation of the flames and the heat damages an opponent's skin tissues and seep into their bodies. The radiation of the flames, like any form of radiation causes the cells in the body to vibrate and become disrupted. This in turn interferes and in some cases even locks down Quirk use. Impact: Over the course of one second the user can coat any object no longer then two meter with flames that burn at 1000°C. The user can then also decide to consume the flames to create a massive explosion that allows her to strike with a force of 30kN once. This attack is accompanied by a fiery explosion with a radius of 1 meter that reaches 1500°C. The flames from the explosion linger on anyone hit by them for 3 seconds and burn them at 400°C while the radiation from the heat suppressed their quirks by 30% for as long as it is on them. This buff can stay indefinitely, is consumed upon using the swing and the user can apply it once per turn. Mortar: Ares can gather fire in their hand for one turn that burns at 1000°C. After one turn they can shoot the fire as a projectile that explodes in a 1 meter radius upon impact. The projectile travels at 60 m/s and deals 25kN of damage while also consuming all objects hit in 800°C hot flames. This attack has a range of 80 meters. This ability has a cooldown of 2 turns. She has an alternative way using mortar that she calls “bullet”. This is when she uses a small object such as a gun’s barrel to build the fire up in, making it build up in 5 seconds and turning the mortar into a bullet that explodes on impact in a 30 cm radius. The “bullet” deals 15kN of damage, travels at 70m/s and burns with 600°C. The range of the attack is 50m and it can be used once per turn but only when Mortar isn’t on cooldown. Combustion: the user heats the air up in a location in a 20m radius from them, causing a massive combustion to happen there. The air is visibly distorted in the area targeted for 2.5 second before everything in a 3-meter radius around it bursts into flames that can reach up to 1000°C (they can be lower if she wants to). The flames linger on any target hit and burn them at 500°C for 10 seconds. The heat radiated causes the quirks to be suppressed by 50% as long as the fire is on them. This ability can be used once per turn. In rainy weather, it takes twice as long for the heat to build up. Suppression: The user heats up the air to 100°C in a 25m radius around them, distorting vision to make most ranged attacks shot out of the zone that are aimed at someone in the zone miss. Of course this also works the other way around, meaning that attacks from inside the zone will most likely miss people who are out of it. The heat of the zone causes both extreme mental and physical exhaustion causing all quirks that aren’t mutation Quirks to be suppressed. The degree of suppression depends on the Quirk’s rank. All quirks that are two ranks above them can’t be suppressed, one rank above them by 25%, equal by 50% (Halve stats), all quirks one rank below them by 75%. In the zone all physical stats also get lowered by 50% due to the previously mentioned exhaustion. The mental and physical suppression are two separate thing and therefore stack. The last feature of this zone of heat is that breathing becomes harder, making anyone who stays in it for 8 turns pass out and due to the small amount of air in the zone recovery becomes harder which doubles all cooldowns. The zone can’t move once it has been cast and can only be used for 12 turns per day. After these twelve turns the user can only use their quirk at half strength for the rest of the day. The user is completely immune to fire and heat and their own suppression and her fire spreads like normal fire to everything that isn’t a human. After years of training the user has learned how to make it so someone isn’t burned by her flames while the quirk suppression still works. A drawback of her quirk is that long use causes her frostbite as she uses her own body heat as catalyst for her quirk. After 5 turns of use the user will start to show symptoms of rather severe fever causing their eyes to become unfocused and dilated. This in turn makes it harder for the user to see things, which in turn makes it very hard to aim attacks beyond the 20 meter mark. It takes 10 turns of not using her quirk to recover from this. Versatility The user uses Suppression to tie down a enemy who relies on overpowering his enemies with pure physical power while cutting off their escape with pinpoint fire attacks as she waits for them to collapse from exhaustion. Category:Golden Age OC Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age Academy Staff Category:Golden Age Secondary OC